Fate Eternal Bounds
by DevilShade
Summary: Fanfic que continúa con los eventos de la ruta de "Unlimited Blade Works" de la novela visual, 20 años después. Contiene muchos spoilers para aquellos que no han leido la Visual Novel o cuando menos visto la película UBW.
1. Prólogo: El otro lado de la luna

Un hogar... una casa... ¿es eso lo que veo?... todo arde en llamas, la gente sale corriendo y gritando en todas direcciones... este es un escenario al que estoy acostumbrada… cada noche sueño con la misma escena de hace 11 años, como si de un sueño que estuviera ahí para castigarme por algo que hice… si tan solo supiera que hice para ser castigada tan cruelmente…

Mi madre murió en aquel incendio, mi padre se volvió mas frío desde ese entonces y nunca volvió a sonreír ni a decirme una sola palabra de cariño, simplemente me enseñó hechicería porque era su deber como cabeza de la familia y ya que yo era la única hija. Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en enseñarme ya que no fui el varón que el deseaba, sin embargo, los ancianos de la familia lo obligaron a hacerlo con el único fin de que yo fuera capaz de participar en una matanza sin sentido… la llamada Guerra del Santo Grial… mi padre me enseñó desde pequeña los deberes que tenemos como miembros de la familia Kagetsuki y sobre el hecho de que debemos obtener el Santo Grial nada mas que por la simple gloria que el hacerlo conlleva… patético… como si el arriesgar mi vida y posiblemente asesinar a otras personas por fama fuera tan grandioso…

Mis ojos se abren ante los primeros rayos de luz que se cuelan de entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Nunca he necesitado un reloj alarma ya que esta pesadilla recurrente se ha encargado de funcionar incluso mejor que uno. Me levanto finalmente después de recordar eventos desagradables y me dirijo a la ducha, no tengo necesidad de ir por mi uniforme ya que siempre dejo mi ropa lista la noche anterior a un día de clases para poder levantarme con lujo de tiempo extra. Al entrar al baño abro la llave del agua caliente para permitir que la bañera se llene. Mientras espero veo mi reflejo en el espejo… lo único de lo que estoy orgullosa de mi físico es de mi cabello ya que lo heredé de mi madre y ella siempre fue importante para mí. Y lo que mas odio son esos ojos rojos cual estigma de la familia Kagetsuki… todos los primogénitos de la familia nacen con este color de ojos… lo odio… finalmente la bañera esta suficientemente llena y cierro la llave del agua para entrar y sumergirme en el agua… desearía que el agua pudiera lavarme del significado de pertenecer a la familia Kagetsuki…

Después de un baño caliente, perfecto para empezar una mañana, me visto con mi uniforme particular, tomo mi maleta y finalmente salgo de la casa que tanto odio en dirección al único lugar que me hace olvidarme de mi "familia" y salgo de la casa sin decir una sola palabra… no es como que haya alguien esperando escucharla en primer lugar…

En el camino veo varios alumnos caminando en dirección a la misma escuela a la que asisto y todos llegando por la entrada principal, según he escuchado, en años anteriores aun era estricto el uso de un uniforme monocromático para asistir a clases. Afortunadamente un alumno logró que se abolieran varias reglas sobre la apariencia de los estudiantes de manera que los estudiantes tendrán mayor libertad en elegir su apariencia mientras mayores sean sus calificaciones. Por eso es que yo tengo la libertad de ir a clases con un uniforme y moños negros, cosa que siempre ha puesto de nervios a muchas personas, sobre todo a esa vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil… si hay alguien a quien no soporto es a esa mujer gritándome a diario sobre el código de conducta estudiantil y sobre como soy un mal ejemplo y cosas como –¡KAGETSUKI-SAN! – Ugh… no puede ser posible… ni siquiera han empezado las clases y ya tengo que soportar a esta…

-¡Kagetsuki-San, creo haberte dicho ayer que traer un uniforme NEGRO al escuela no es ejemplo a seguir por los alumnos!, ¿Has pensado en que otros alumnos podrían seguir tu ejemplo y volverse bándalos y delincuentes?  
- …. ¿Y? , ¿En que me afecta a mi eso, no cumplo acaso con mis calificaciones?  
-¡…!

Antes de que ella pudiera responder a mi provocación fue interrumpida por el presidente del consejo estudiantil como siempre y fue arrastrada en otra dirección mientras iba gritando que la soltaran y haciendo rabietas… vaya, al fin algo de paz en la mañana… finalmente puedo ir a mi salón. Mientras iba absorta en mis pensamientos choqué con otra persona y caí al suelo sobre mi trasero.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idio…!

Antes de terminar mi reproche veo el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado, cabellos blancos, ojos grises y brillantes como la plata, solo conocía a un alumno con tales características, aquél que fue el único que me tendió su mano cuando nadie mas lo había hecho, incluso siendo también un hechicero, aquél de quien estaba enamorada en secreto y al cual nunca le he podido dirigir la palabra directamente. Al descubrir la identidad de la persona con la que acabo de chocar y recordar que estuve a punto de gritarle cosas por mi falta de atención siento como la sangre se acumula en mi cara, y antes de que pudiera ponerse visiblemente roja, me levanto con prisa bajando la mirada para no ver directo a sus ojos y con un breve "Lo siento" hago mi escape antes de escuchar algún reclamo de su parte a pesar de que no llega ninguno.

Logro recuperar mi compostura y entro a mi salón, tan indiferente como siempre. No tengo realmente algún amigo en la escuela por lo que ha sido fácil ocultar el hecho de que pertenezco a una familia de hechiceros. Me siento hasta al fondo junto a la ventana, lugar predilecto para pasar desapercibida y con libertad para ver lo que sucede en las inmediaciones del campus y mi hábito favorito… soñar despierta.

Finalmente suena la campana que marca el fin de las clases. Mis compañeros de clase salen en grupos platicando sobre cosas que no encuentro interesantes, sin embargo, me levanto del asiento y me dirijo a completar mis actividades de club. Quien lo diría… una chica como yo uniéndose a un club… sin embargo, el club al que me uní no tiene más que los miembros necesarios y la mayoría son miembros fantasmas así que por lo general tengo el lugar para mi sola, típico de un club de lectura.

De entre los libros, encuentro uno que nunca había leído, al parecer es sobre la maldita "Guerra por el Santo Grial"… ¡Que clase de idiota pondría un libro de éste tipo al alcance de la gente!, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el libro y lo guardo en mi maleta, no es algo que deba estar permitido leer a gente normal, después de todo una de las reglas básicas de la guerra es que debe ser secreta y gente común no debe estar enterada de su existencia. Tras hallar dicho libro, mi interés crece en saber sobre los contenidos pero decido que será mejor que lo lea en casa así que sólo limpiaré el cuarto y me iré a casa para averiguar su contenido.

Termino la limpieza tan rápido como puedo y me apresuro a salir de la escuela. Ya se empieza a poner el sol y se aprecia el atardecer desde la entrada principal de la escuela. De pronto siento como si fuera observada, no logro identificar con exactitud la posición, pero sin duda es dentro de alguna de las aulas de la escuela… lo que me faltaba, ni siquiera ha comenzado la guerra y ya me tienen en la mira… afortunadamente desde que convoqué a mi Servant hace dos días, siempre lo tengo cerca a donde quiera que vaya y listo para responder a cualquier ofensiva del enemigo, probablemente el enemigo se haya percatado de ello y por eso ha optado por no atacar tan despreocupadamente, inteligente de su parte…

Llego hasta mi casa sin algún percance en el camino y finalmente puedo relajarme, la barrera puesta alrededor de nuestro terreno seria sumamente perjudicial para cualquier ávido Servant que tratara de atravesarla. Ya en la seguridad de mi hogar me dirijo a mi habitación y tiro mi maleta en una silla junto a la puerta, dejo el libro en la cama y comienzo a preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente. Cuando termino me tiro en la cama y tomo ese libro para finalmente comenzar a leerlo… salto varias páginas para ver si hay algo que me llame la atención y conforme voy leyendo algunos pasajes veo nombres difíciles de pronunciar y algunas referencias ¡A las primeras guerras!, este libro parece que incluso tiene los acontecimientos de la 4ta y 5ta Guerra Santa… ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! ¡Este libro es como una mina de oro para los hechiceros que participan en la misma! O eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta de que varias de las páginas habían sido arrancadas, en especial aquellas en las que se daban detalles sobre las identidades de los héroes que participaron en dichas guerras… bueno, es mejor que nada, tal parece que este libro aun así contiene datos muy valiosos y que me servirán en esta guerra… pero ahora solo quiero dormir…


	2. Dia 0: Preludio

Nota: Para evitar reclamos, confusiones, regaños, etc. hago notar que el formato de narración del texto está basado en el mismo formato de las novelas visuales de Type-Moon y sé que a algunos lectores no les gusta el hecho de poner onomatopeyas y "emoticones" dentro del texto, sin embargo, por la naturaleza del mismo y de que está basado en un anime(además de la novela visual), es difícil expresar las reacciones de cada personaje sin ellos así que serán utilizados entre paréntesis para facilitar a la imaginación de los lectores que gusten de ellos y serán usados únicamente en momentos que no requieran la seriedad suficiente o sea un momento de "ridículo a propósito". También deseo agregar que el prólogo es narrado por otro de los personajes de la historia pero el resto del fic será narrado en su mayoría por Gin. Habrá ocasiones en las que haya interludios narrados en tercera persona y uno que otro narrado por alguno de los diferentes personajes para relleno de la historia y cosas similares. Sin más que añadir, ¡Disfruten del Fic!

* * *

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac-Tic… BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG-CRSHhhh

El sonido de la alarma del reloj es opacado por el del mismo rompiéndose… "¡qué importa!, odio esa alarma de todas maneras" es lo único que mi mente logra articular antes de volver a entumirse por el silencio.

-Ahn... silencio maldito reloj… 5 minutos más…  
-¡GIIIIIIINNN, DESPIERTA YAAAA!  
-¡WOAH!

Ese grito en mi oído me hace saltar de la cama sólo para recibir un golpe directo con el suelo… ¡No se porque tiene esa manía de despertarme de esa manera tan cruel cada mañana! Digo, vive cerca de nosotros pero no es como que eso le dé el derecho para abusar de mi sueño y a diario…

-Hola suelo-san, a estas alturas ya nos conocemos muy bien ¿No crees?

Digo en voz alta con mi cara contra el suelo a pesar de lo adolorido que me siento con las intenciones de provocarle cuando menos algo de simpatía... cosa imposible en la realidad.

-No seas tan dramático, además, ¡no tendría porqué despertarte de esa manera si te levantaras por voluntad propia! ¡Geesh!

Dice Tsubaki para reprochar por mi sarcástico comentario con toda razón, pero no es algo que vaya a aceptar abiertamente, y menos cuando significa rendirme ante su voluntad, si lo hiciera significaría someterme a muchos de sus caprichos… no es algo que esté dispuesto a sufrir así que simplemente me levanto, bostezo y casi como zombi me dirijo hacia el baño, me quito la camisa con toda libertad ya que mi cuarto tiene baño propio y antes de que termine de desvestirme recibo tremendo golpe en la cabeza, tanto que tengo que agacharme y hacer presión donde recibí el golpe para disminuir el dolor mientras me abstengo de decir miles de maldiciones.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo TARADO?

Dice Tsubaki con la cara sonrojada y casi echando humo mientras yo aun me froto la cabeza agonizando por el dolor. Creo que ella no entiende el concepto de que soy YO el que debería hacer esa pregunta ¡porque este es MI cuarto! Sin embargo logro mantener mis ganas de responder algo que podría provocar su furia y logro pensar claramente.

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Acaso no estoy en mi cuarto? ¿No me puedo bañar o que?  
-¡…! Vale, pero apúrate a preparar la comida, sabes como se pone Taiga-san si no haces tú la comida

Y tal parece que al fin entendió mi punto y a pesar de lo sonrojada que se puso se retiró enseguida de mi cuarto… pero dijo algo que es muy cierto y que prefiero evitar… mi madre se pone insoportable cuando no hago la comida a tiempo, se pone tan insoportable que puede volver a cualquier persona loca…

Después de una fría pero rápida ducha, me dirijo hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida cuando veo a Tsubaki con un delantal puesto y la mayoría de los utensilios listos e incluso cortando algunas verduras.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
-¿Ah, esto? Por hoy te ayudaré para que Taiga-san tenga su comida a tiempo  
-Err… OK

Digo mientras me siento sorprendido… no es que no confíe en las habilidades culinarias de Tsubaki, pero casi nunca ofrece ayuda en la cocina, y menos con una sonrisa… ¿Acaso planea alguna broma pesada o sacar algún provecho de esto? Procuraré no bajar la guardia… Quien sabe lo que me podría pasar si lo hago.

Terminamos de preparar la sopa de miso, arroz, unos cuantos vegetales encurtidos, unos huevos fritos y pescado en trozos y los repartimos por la mesa cuando entra al cuarto mi padre con su serenidad usual. Mi padre es mi ejemplo a seguir de cómo quiero ser cuando tenga mi propia familia, tiene algunos detalles que no me agradan, pero supongo que eso es algo común en la mayoría de las familias. Otra de las cosas que siempre me he preguntado es ¿Cómo es que alguien tan calmado como mi padre se casó con alguien como mi madre? No lo digo porque no quiera a mi madre, sino porque mi madre suele ser muy enérgica a pesar de su edad y a ratos no logro imaginar cómo es que el logró hacer que ella se enamorara tanto de el. No es por menospreciar a mi padre, al contrario, su cabello blanco y ojos grises, los cuales heredé, y su forma de ser lo harían populares entre la mayoría de las mujeres a su edad… pero mi madre no es como la mayoría.

-Daaaarrliiing, ¿a donde te fuiste?, ¡ahhhh, ahí estás! ¡Wooooh, mis dos cosas favoritas por la mañana! ¡Mi darling y mi desayuno servido! (=3)

Dice mi madre mientras se sienta junto a mi padre y lo abraza, casi acurrucándose contra él como si fuera un gato… a eso me refiero cuando digo que no me imagino como le hizo mi padre para que ella sea así… Y algo que siempre me ha fastidiado…

-¡Okaaasan! ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tanto "Daaarling esto… Daaarling aquello"?  
-¡No quieeerooo! ¡Daaarling!, ¡¿porque nuestro hijo es tan malo conmigo? (Dx)

Dice mi madre apretando mas a mi padre e inflando los cachetes como reprochándole por lo que dije y mi padre solo se rasca la cabeza mientras sonríe. Mi madre a veces no se comporta para nada conforme a su edad… ¡Y Tsubaki se está riendo!

-¡H-Hey! ¡¿Y tú de que te ríes? (¬¬#)  
-¡¿Yoooo? De naaaaadaaaa (xD)

-¡Giiin-chaaan, deberías ser mas amable con Tsubaki! ¡Después de todo ustedes se casarán cuando crezcan! ¿neeee? (=3)  
-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué insistes con eso? ¿Acaso mi opinión no vale también? (-o-U)  
-No (^-^)

Dice con una sonrisa. ¡Argh! ¡A veces no soporto a mi propia madre!..

-Ahora que lo dice Taiga-san, ¿Cómo es que se casó usted con Ryuuji-san?

¡Oh! Algo que siempre les he querido preguntar a mis padres pero nunca lo he hecho por pena o que se yo… ¡Buena movida Tsubaki!

-Awwwn, ¿Se los cuentas tu Darling? (x3)  
- ajaja… (^^U)

Parece que mi papá accediera fácilmente esta vez porque conociendo a mi madre… ella cambiaria la historia drásticamente haciendo ver a mi papá como un perfecto caballero en armadura y cosas por el estilo…

- Bueno, verán, creo que ya saben que mi familia a pesar de tener raíces japonesas vivía en el extranjero… cuando me gradué de la Torre de Londres recibimos una invitación para venir a vivir a Japón nuevamente, mas que nada, como posibles participantes en la próxima Guerra por el Santo Grial.

¡Ah, cierto! lo olvidaba… el porqué mi padre me educó en el uso de la hechicería desde que era muy pequeño… todo para estar preparado en caso de que yo sea uno de los elegidos para participar en esa sangrienta guerra disfrazada con el pretexto de una "Guerra Santa"…

-Mooouuu… ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No quiero que Gin-chan participe en algo tan peligroso! (DX)

Dice mi madre, nuevamente comportándose como gato con mi padre y permanece prácticamente colgada de su cuello pero ahora agitándolo en señal de inconformidad.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! (^^U) Bueno, como les decía: mi familia me envió a mí como representante para vivir aquí y posiblemente participar en la próxima Guerra por el Santo Grial. Una vez estuve instalado en la ciudad comencé a vivir solo pero me ofrecieron un puesto como maestro en la escuela a la que asisten ustedes dos.  
-¡¿Ehhhh? ¿Fuiste maestro ahí? Sabia que mi madre fue maestra ahí pero… nunca lo imaginé de mi padre  
-Ajaja… (^^U) Bueno, prosigo: Mientras impartía clases en su escuela, conocí a Taiga y debo admitir que al principio solo sentía admiración por la manera en la que ella vivía tan enérgicamente. Ella incluso era tan hábil en Kendo que nadie se atrevería a buscar problemas con ella.  
-¡No dejes que la apariencia de tu madre te engañe Gin-chan!

Dice mi madre mientras hace una pose de victoria, extendiendo el brazo y mostrando el músculo de su brazo como si fuera una levanta-pesas posando o algo por el estilo, con una cara llena de orgullo para luego volver a "colgarse" del cuello de mi padre. Es cierto que mi madre me enseñó incluso a defenderme con espada pero nunca se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que ella haya sido tan famosa en su época.

-Sin embargo, ni siquiera Taiga con toda su habilidad podría pelear contra hechizos mágicos… Un día, un grupo de hechiceros de los tantos invitados a Ciudad Fuyuki resultaron ser bandidos que atacaban a personas inocentes. Afortunadamente, sentí la presencia mágica de esos hechiceros mientras arrinconaban a Taiga y antes de que pudieran hacerle daño-  
-¡Mi héroe en brillante armadura llegó al rescate, golpeando a los malos y sometiéndolos tan fácilmente y librarme de apuros! (*3*)  
-Ajaja… (^^U)

Interrumpe mi madre resumiendo el suceso exactamente como imaginé que lo haría…

-Nunca había necesitado la ayuda de un hombre antes… ¡de hecho yo llegué a cuidar al padre de Tsubaki cuando el era joven! (=3) ¡En ese entonces Shirou-kun era tan tierno e inocente e indefenso! Ahora su hija esta frente a nosotros, ¡Qué rápido crecen estos niños! (ToT!)  
-¡¿En serio?

Comprendo la sorpresa de Tsubaki, ella apenas conoció a su padre durante su infancia y él siempre tenia una sonrisa amable pero el era la imagen de un súper-héroe. Corría de un lado a otro salvando a gente en apuros como un héroe de alguna película de acción o algún manga. La madre de Tsubaki, Rin-san, solía contarnos cuando éramos niños historias sobre las grandes cosas que su padre hizo durante la última Guerra por el Santo Grial hace casi 20 años y yo crecí admirando a su padre, queriendo seguir sus pasos. ¡Salvar a la gente es mi ideal! Sin embargo, su padre desapareció cuando ella tenía solo 6 años. Ni ella ni yo sabemos que pasó pero su madre descubrió una pista sobre su paradero hace 3 años y decidió embarcarse al extranjero para ir a buscarlo, solo para regresar hace un año sin lograr dar con su paradero. Aun así, siento que algo descubrió que no nos quiere decir hasta la fecha…

-Regresando a mi darling, al verlo derrotar a esos tipos que habían hecho cosas que jamás creí posibles en la vida real me hizo sentir protegida a su lado. A donde el fuera me sentía segura, ¡Así que comencé a acosarlo! (X3)

-Eso no es algo que se diga con orgullo madre (-.-U)

-Jajaja, de hecho, después del incidente comencé a conocer mas a tu madre y me sentí atraído a su lado vulnerable que no demostraba mas que al estar conmigo y finalmente nos enamoramos y comenzamos a salir formalmente hasta que le pedí matrimonio  
-Y finalmente nuestra luna de miel, mi darling y yo…  
-¡AHORRATE ESA PARTE OKAASAN! (#¬¬)  
-¡Nyajajaja! (X3!)

Argh… ¡Odio que mi madre se divierta avergonzándome de esa manera! Para ocultar mi cara sonrojada me pongo a comer frenéticamente. El resto de la plática se centró en burlarse de mi reacción hasta que terminamos de comer así que simplemente me levanté al terminar, levanté solo mis platos y los dejé en el lavaplatos con mi orgullo por los suelos e hice mi retirada táctica a mi habitación para evadir aún mas burlas…

Ya en mi cuarto, terminé de ponerme el uniforme escolar y guardé mis útiles en mi maleta para salir finalmente de casa y encontrar que Tsubaki ya me estaba esperando en el portón de la casa así que solo me pongo mis zapatos en la entrada.

-¡Vayan con cuidado! ¡Gin-chan, asegúrate de proteger a Tsubaki de cualquier peligro eh! (;3)  
-Si, Si… ¡y deja de llamarme Gin-Chan!

Tsubaki solo se ríe levemente y finalmente salimos de la casa para ir a la escuela. ¡Que manera tan estresante de comenzar el día!

En el camino a la escuela, Tsubaki va contando sobre un nuevo show de TV que lanzaron al aire a mitad de la semana y el cual no me suena interesante por algún motivo. Nunca me ha llamado la atención la televisión realmente. Por el contrario, siempre me he sentido fascinado por los héroes en las historietas y mangas, siendo capaces de salvar a gente en apuros y derrotar a los malos. Se podría decir que se ha vuelto casi una afición mía, por algo la historias que Rin-san nos contaba a Tsubaki y a mi de niños sobre Shirou-San me hicieron admirarlo al grado de querer seguir sus pasos, pero cada vez que decía algo como eso Rin-san sólo se reía y me decía que mejor no lo intentara porque no es algo que sea tan fácil como se escuchara en las historias. ¡Algún día le demostraré que siempre he ido en serio con mi sueño!, ¡No me he esforzado en aprender y mejorar mis hechizos para nada!

-¡Giiiin! ¿Me estás escuchando?  
-¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento!, me perdí en mis pensamientos  
-A veces eres tan desconsiderado…

Dice Tsubaki con un fuerte suspiro, creo que ella está más acostumbrada a mi forma de ser que nadie así que no puedo hacer mas que ofrecerle disculpas cada que algo así sucede. Finalmente llegamos a la entrada principal de la escuela y nos encontramos con un espectáculo por parte de la vicepresidenta del consejo escolar… no tengo nada en su contra pero siento que ella podría tratar de ser mas comprensiva o cuando menos tolerante con los alumnos. Hay ocasiones en las que me pone los nervios de punta, incluso el hecho de que realmente es bonita es ignorado completamente por su personalidad opresiva ante todo. Tsubaki y yo pasamos de largo el espectáculo y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón ubicado en el ala oeste del plantel escolar y entramos a nuestro salón. Mi asiento afortunadamente está al final junto a la ventana, cosa que me da mucha oportunidad para ignorar algunas clases mientras veo lo que pasa en el mundo exterior o incluso dormirme en algunas clases. Frente a mí se sienta el que considero como mi mejor amigo, Hideki Inugami, si hemos logrado ser tan amigos, es por el hecho de que su familia también pertenece al gremio de magos que fue invitado como posibles candidatos para la infame "Guerra por el Santo Grial". Tsubaki se sienta al otro extremo del salón, hasta el frente del otro lado del salón, cosa que me agrada porque la veo casi a diario y eso nos da cierta distancia que me sirve para evitar ser reprimido cuando me duermo durante clases y cosas así.

Me siento en mi lugar cuando me doy cuenta de que se me olvidó ir a ver al presidente del consejo que me llamó ayer por la tarde diciéndome que necesitaba verme tan pronto fuera posible, así que dejo mis cosas ya que aún es temprano y decido ir a verlo antes de que empiecen las clases. Salgo de mi salón y tan pronto me dirijo hacia las escaleras, siento un golpe en el pecho y casi me caigo de espalda por el impacto pero logro mantener mi equilibrio. Tan pronto mi mente asimila lo sucedido, me doy cuenta de que hay alguien tirado en el suelo. Es una chica con un uniforme un tanto gótico, todo negro con moños rojos, cabello rubio y unos ojos rojos carmesí… ¿Por qué se me hace conocida esta chica?... antes de perderme en mis pensamientos le estiro mi mano para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse cuando empieza a gritar.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas idio…!

Escucho la voz aguda de la chica regañándome por no ver mi camino y aunque ya me había resignado a recibir todo un sermón, pasa todo lo opuesto, la chica se levanta sin aceptar mi ayuda y… ¿Se disculpa? De haber sido Tsubaki me habría dado un par de golpes en la cabeza cuando menos, pero no es algo que hubiera esperado cuando fue mi culpa por la poca atención que puse al caminar. Luego de que aquella chica desapareciera en uno de los rincones que dirigen a otro pasillo del ala oeste decido continuar mi camino y me dirijo a las finalmente para subir al siguiente piso y voy al "cuartel" del consejo escolar. Tan pronto abro la puerta me encuentro con una escena un tanto cómica: Hana-senpai, la vicepresidenta del consejo escolar, regañando a Daisuke-senpai, el presidente del consejo escolar… lo gracioso del caso es que Daisuke-senpai tiene la cabeza agachada en señal de sumisión, como si fuera un perro siendo regañado por su amo, lo cual cambia tan pronto escucha el desliz de la puerta de mi parte ya que voltea en mi dirección e ignora completamente a Hana con una sonrisa como diciéndome "¡Eres mi salvador!" cosa que solo enoja mas a Hana-senpai pero al ser una visita parece suprimir sus ansias por continuar el regaño y simplemente se sienta de golpe en una silla con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como intentando controlar su propia ira.

-¡Gin-san!, ¡Que bueno que viniste!  
-Claro, ayer me dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme, ¿No es así, Daisuke-senpai?  
-¡Ah!, ¡Cierto, Cierto!

De pronto Daisuke-senpai se dirige hacia un cubículo en la habitación y se escucha como varias hojas se caen dentro del mismo cubículo… podría jurar que al mismo instante pude ver como una vena en la frente de la vicepresidenta resaltaba y sus ojos cerrados temblaban desenfrenadamente. Daisuke-senpai salió de aquél cubículo sosteniendo un sobre particular el cual extendió hacia mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?  
-Es una carta de la asociación de magos de Londres

Ante el comentario la vicepresidenta casi salta de su silla al igual que mi sorpresa de recibir una carta de "ellos" de los que mi padre siempre mencionó como un grupo al que no se debía apegar demasiado.

-Me la dio el padre Akira el otro día junto con otras cartas, tal parece que alguna de estas cartas es una invitación a "aquél evento"

La cara de la vicepresidenta se volvió seria completamente, pero sus ojos no se desprendían de aquella carta, pareciera como si quisiera quemarla en el acto.

-No te preocupes Hana-chan, también hay una para ti y otra para mí, pero cada quién tendrá que abrir la suya en un lugar seguro, creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿No lo creen así?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y tomé aquella carta, guardándola dentro del saco de mi uniforme, no era algo que quisiera ir mostrando por todos lados después de todo. Con una reverencia me despedí de los dos y me retiré a mi salón, ya casi era hora de comenzar las clases…

El sonido de la campana marca la hora de la comida, finalmente un rato para relajarme y ponerme al corriente con Hideki, siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar, a veces me pregunto cómo es que le hace para enterarse de tantas cosas… bueno, después de todo siempre ha dicho que el quiere ser periodista así que va por buen camino, supongo.

-¡Hey Gin! ¿Recuerdas sobre el incidente de la semana pasada?  
-Creo que si, ¿es aquel en el que encontraron a un grupo de personas que murieron de intoxicación por un escape de gas, no?  
-Ese mismo, bueno, hice un poco de investigación al respecto y tal parece que hace aproximadamente 20 años hubieron sucesos similares en gran cantidad  
-Ehhh, ¡no sabia que ciudad Fuyuki tuviera esa clase de historia!  
-Y eso no es todo Gin, mientras investigaba, descubrí que tal parece que eso de "fallecimiento por intoxicación" es solo una fachada de las autoridades por encubrir algo más aterrador  
-¡No me digas que...!  
-Me temo que es posible, un hechicero podría estar detrás de esos incidentes

Argh, esas son las cosas que hacen que me hierva la sangre… ¡Que haya hechiceros capaces de acabar con otras vidas como si se tratara de un juego! A veces pienso que me gustaría exterminar a esas personas de la faz de la tierra muy a pesar de que mi modelo a seguir sea el de "salvar a todos los que se pueda salvar", simplemente porque hay gente a la que siento que no puedo perdonar por mas que lo intente. Si tuviera que participar en aquella sangrienta batalla entre hechiceros, me aseguraré de buscar y cazar a esos malditos y darles una lección. Después de eso se me fue ligeramente el apetito, el coraje de no poder hacer nada me hizo sentir mal. Apenas terminé de comer la comida que traje a la escuela y la campana sonó para indicar el fin del receso. El resto de las clases mi mente se la pasó divagando sobre aquél incidente por lo que no me pude concentrar en los temas que estábamos repasando hasta que finalmente sonó la campana. Terminé de guardar mis cosas para darme cuenta de que Tsubaki ya estaba esperándome en la entrada del salón así que decidí que no comenzaría a preocuparla con ideas mías y simplemente le sonreí y me levanté para acompañarla hasta su casa, aun no había atardecido, era temprano y ella es una hechicera como yo, pero aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme por su seguridad, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ella se tome la molestia de despertarme a diario… aunque sea de una manera muy agresiva…

-Gin, ¿en que tanto pensabas durante clases?  
-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-¡Oh vamos! Te conozco desde pequeños, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estás preocupado por algo?

Ugh, y yo que quería dejar de lado el tema… eso es a lo que llaman intuición femenina, no cabe duda, es bastante aterrador que puedan leerte tan fácilmente…

-Pues, verás… me llegó una carta de la asociación de hechiceros…  
-¡¿QUEEEE? ¿Entonces tú participarás en esa guerra…?

La cara de Tsubaki demostraba bastante preocupación a pesar de que su mirada se dirigía ahora al suelo. Demonios, quería evitar algo como esto así que mejor digo trato de suavizar las cosas cuando menos.

-La verdad es que aun no lo sé, pero aún si participara, no caeré fácilmente

Mientras digo eso expongo el músculo que tengo en mi brazo derecho gracias al entrenamiento riguroso al que mi madre me ha expuesto desde pequeño mientras sonrío y para mi sorpresa Tsubaki comienza a reírse.

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso no me crees?  
-No es eso, es solo que… me recordaste a Taiga-san  
-Ok, acabas de deprimirme…  
-Jajajaja… Nee, si yo tuviera que participar también en esa guerra…  
-Si eso pasara entonces seriamos aliados ¿no? En lo personal no tengo algún deseo concreto que me pueda cumplir una cosa como "El Santo Grial", solo quiero que todo pase sin mayor percance.

Digo sin preocupación alguna y mi respuesta parece relajar a Tsubaki ya que vuelve a sonreír como usualmente lo hace pero hace algo que no esperaba, se quita su collar favorito y me lo pone en las manos.

-En ese caso prométeme que pase lo que pase cumplirás tu promesa  
-¿Eh? ¡No necesitas entregarme el único recuerdo de tu padre para hacer esa promesa!  
-No importa, sé que en tus manos estará bien cuidado

Tsubaki cuelga el collar en mi cuello para asegurarse de que acepte aquel collar con esa hermosa gema roja que le regaló su padre cuando éramos pequeños y se aleja de mí con una sonrisa. Llegamos a su casa donde veo que entre y me retiro luego de ver que se despide ondeando su brazo. Ya comienza a cambiar el color de la luz del sol, señal de que está atardeciendo así que apresuro el paso para llegar a la casa antes de que empiece a oscurecer.

Llego a mi casa sin contratiempos y me quito los zapatos en la entrada, veo los zapatos de mis padres así que ambos deben estar en casa.

-¡Ya llegué!

Grito de una forma monótona para anunciarles a mis padres de mi llegada, aprendí a hacerlo porque mi madre a veces se olvida de que tiene un hijo en casa y los encuentro en situaciones un tanto incómodas para mí. He escuchado de compañeros que han encontrado cosas peores… pero aun así, no quiero ser uno de esos así que prefiero anunciar mi llegada para evitarme cualquier incidente de ese estilo. Por el contrario, cada que llego-

-¡Giiiin-chaaaan!

Mi madre aparece de la nada y me abraza fuertemente a su pecho, casi asfixiandome en el proceso por lo que tengo que mover los brazos desesperadamente y tratar de liberarme de su abrazo mortal antes de perder el conocimiento y finalmente poder recuperar el aliento.

-*huf* *huf* ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo okaa-san, pudiste haberme asfixiado?  
-Es quee… ¡Eres tan lindo Gin-chaaan! ¡Te pareces tanto a tu padre que no lo puedo evitar!  
-Hablando de mi padre, ¿Dónde está? Tengo algo importante que decirle  
-¡¿Ehhhh, acaso tu madre Gin-chan prefiere a su padre más que a su madre? ¡Voy a llorar!  
-No es eso okaa-san, se trata del gremio de hechiceros…

Tan pronto digo eso, mi madre pone una cara triste y baja la mirada, creo que con eso entendió a que me refería y simplemente asintió con la cabeza así que me di la vuelta al pasillo para dirigirme al dojo donde mi padre mas probablemente debe estar cuando mi madre se me cuelga de los hombros desde atrás de mi.

-¡NOOO GIIIIINNN! ¡No quiero que participes en ese evento tan peligroso! ¡Buaaaaa!

Simplemente camino con todo y el peso de mi madre en la espalda, hay ratos en los que a veces mi propia madre me sorprende siendo tan infantil… Logro llegar hasta el dojo y encuentro a mi padre cuya meditación es interrumpida por el berrinche de mi madre y me ve con una cara de lo que podría ser descrito como pena ajena.

-¿Qué sucede hijo, porque tanto alboroto?  
-Es que llegó esto…

Le entrego la carta a mi padre, la cual está cerrada con un sello distintivo de la asociación de hechiceros, los cuales están creados para que sólo una persona, su destinatario, sea capaz de abrirla, esto para evitar que la información sea revelada a terceros sin autorización del destinatario.

-Oh… así que finalmente ha llegado el momento…

Dice mi padre con un tono bastante serio mientras toma la carta de mis manos, pone su dedo en el sello y puedo sentir como un pequeño flujo de od es transmitido de su dedo al sello, el cual se parte en dos y la carta se abre al instante. Mi padre comienza a leer la carta y suspira bajando la mirada.

-Tal parece que hoy mismo tendremos que llevar a cabo el ritual de convocación para tu 'Servant'…  
-Ya veo, entonces si tendré que participar ¿No es así?  
-Me temo que sí hijo

Al escuchar eso mi madre rompe en un llanto descontrolado y no puedo más que taparme los oídos porque de lo contrario creo que quedaré sordo. Mi padre quita a mi madre de mis hombros y se la lleva en sus brazos y ella se aferra a su kimono de entrenamiento y entierra su cara mientras sigue llorando. Yo solo me quedo ahí parado viendo al vacío, sin poder creer que realmente tendré que participar en tan despreciable evento…

El reloj marca las 2 en punto de la madrugada, siguiendo las instrucciones de mi padre, uso su taller en el sótano como lugar para la invocación, la insignia mágica ya está dibujada en el suelo con mi propia sangre, pongo mis manos en el aire por encima de la insignia y comienzo a visualizar el flujo del od que recorre mi cuerpo, moldeándolo y depositándolo en la insignia, así que solo queda recitar el encantamiento:

_-Oh, ser supremo que resides en el otro lado  
Asiste al llamado de aquél que te invoca  
Yo soy aquél que ha de castigar a los injustos  
Si te sometes a ésta voluntad regresa a éste lado  
Te comando a levantarte y usar tu espada nuevamente  
Conviértete en el instrumento que me guíe a la victoria  
Conviértete… ¡en el martillo de la justicia!_

Mientras recito los versos, un brillo rojizo es emitido de mi antebrazo y una figura aparece ahí, se ve como si fuera un tatuaje tribal que parecería la cabeza de un dragón vista desde el frente y aunque siento una comezón donde aparece la marca, no es suficiente para distraerme de la invocación, pero noto algo curioso, incluso el collar que me dio Tsubaki en la tarde comienza a brillar y parece resonar con la insignia en el suelo. Un brillo cegador ilumina el cuarto y apenas logro distinguir una silueta saliendo del suelo mismo por lo que tengo que poner una mano frente a mis ojos para no ser lastimado por el brillo. El brillo disminuye cuando el cuerpo ya está prácticamente fuera de la insignia y aparece un hombre de unos 187cm de alto con una gabardina roja frente a mí, parado con una mano en la cintura.

-Servant Archer ha asistido a tu llamado. ¿Te pregunto, eres tú mi 'Master'?  
-Así es y mi nombre es Gin Tenkei, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Le estiro mi brazo para estrechar manos y Archer parece verme como extrañado del gesto y luego estira su brazo para estrechar mi mano también mientras baja la cabeza y sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que me he vuelto a involucrar con un Master raro.  
-¿Ehhhh? ¿Así que no estás conforme con tu Master?

Digo irritado, ¡ni siquiera hemos terminado las presentaciones y ya se toma suficiente confianza de llamarme raro! Creo que no nos llevaremos del todo bien después de todo…

-Jajajaja, disculpa, no lo dije en ese sentido. Parece que no eres tan mal mago para haberme podido invocar sin cansarte en el proceso. También espero que nos llevemos bien.

Después del comentario que hizo, no sé si lo último sólo fue sarcasmo o realmente siente eso… en fin, mañana me preocuparé por ello, ahora ya es tarde así que debo irme a dormir o Tsubaki me regañará por la mañana… de nuevo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Me disculpo si en algunos momentos es dificil entender quien es el que dice cada cosa, si lo prefieren, pueden leer mi fic en un blog dedicado exclusivamente al mismo, con colores diferentes para los diálogos de cada personaje y evitar esas confisiones. El link lo pueden ver en mi perfil, ¡gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic! =)


End file.
